Forerunner
by Wilyra Nakira
Summary: Et si on retrouvais un corps Forerunner dérivant dans le vide intersidéral ? Et si on pouvait acceder à sa mémoire ? Et si on pouvait connaitre un peu mieux les Forerunners ? Venez vivre quelques jours dans la peau d'un dirigeant Forerunnner.
1. Prologue

Rien ne laissait transparaitre une quelconque faiblesse émotionnel chez cet homme. Il était grand et fort, toujours froid, parlait rarement, aurait pu être un philosophe stoïcien à tel point il se fichait de tout ce qui l'entourait, des évènements, des meurtres, des amours, des haines, des guerres, des paix, des amitiés, de combats, des jeux, des familles. Rien ne laissait transparaitre une quelconque faiblesse dans sa démence, dans sa répartie qui constituait quatre vingt pour cent de ses paroles. Rien ne semblait affaiblir cet homme, rien. Mais cela va changer. Il va savoir, il va apprendre, il va découvrir et comprendre. Il va se souvenir, rêver et réfléchir. Il va vivre, il va mourir. Il va sentir et voir; toucher et goûter. Tout ça à travers les yeux, la bouche, le cœur, les sens d'une personne, non, d'un être inerte, détruit. Un être complètement mort, dénué de toutes sensations, de tout ce qui peut être qualifié d'humains. Et pourtant, il l'a bien été.  
>C'est son ancêtre. Notre ancêtre. A tous, à toi, à moi, à lui, cet homme que rien n'atteint, que rien ne touche, à travers son armure de combat qu'il arbore en souvenir de ses combats et de la guerre. En souvenir de son ancienne vie de spartan. Il commence une nouvelle vie, ou en recommence une. Mais pas tout à fait. Il va mourir pour une vie, et revivre la mort. La mort qu'il a tant côtoyer, qu'il a tant donné, et qu'il n'a jamais reçu. Il va savoir. Nous aussi. <div> 


	2. Tout va bien

Il était face à un tube de couleur noire, décoré par de nombreux fils de lumière bleue. La matière était lisse et brillante comme le miroir. L'homme regardait son reflet. Il se vit, tuant tout ces gens, tout ces aliens, toutes ces vies détruites pour protéger d'autres vies. Il a accompli avec succès la mission qu'il lui avait été donné, il en était convaincu, même s'il a du tuer son meilleur ami. « C'est pour la bonne cause » lui avait t-il dit. Il a choisit de le tuer, pour le plus grand bien des hommes. Son meilleur ami. Depuis il se persuade que c'était juste, qu'il devait mourir. Sa tête lui revenait à l'esprit, souriant, heureux malgré tout. « Comment a t-il pu sourire après ce que je lui ai fait » se dit-il, parlant à voix haute sans s'en être rendu compte.

Il était seul au milieu de la pièce aux murs gris, sinistres. Seule une vitre teintée surplombant la salle modifiait ce monochrome de peinture. Derrière cette vitre, deux scientifiques et un général l'observaient, mais lui ne le savait pas, même s'il s'en doutait. Il n'avait pas été attiré ici de son plein gré. En réalité, il fut enlevé à son domicile sur Manii, colonie humaine reconstruite, puis amené sur Reach, encore en reconstruction après le passage indélébile des covenants. Mais malgré tout les efforts donnés par les hommes et même des Sanghellis qui veulent récupérer leur honneur qu'ils ont perdu en attaquant une planète pour satisfaire la gloire de fous, la reconstruction prendra encore beaucoup de temps, car il ne reste plus rien si ce n'est quelques végétaux.

Dans toutes les reconstructions faites sur Reach, la première fut de reconstruire une base entière pour l'UNSC et toutes ses filiales. Cette base à été construite sur tout l'emplacement de l'ancienne Nouvelle Alexandrie et monte aussi haut que les anciens immeubles. Le spartan était quasiment au centre de cette base, en proie à lui-même, face à son reflet.

-Allez entre, c'est prêt.

Une voix avait retenti dans la salle. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, le tube noir s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une sorte de duvet blanc dans lequel il etait censé s'installer. La mission qu'on lui avait assigné était simple, mais il n'avait pourtant pas compris tout les détails de celle-ci. Il était censé faire quelque chose d'insensé, quelque part où il est impossible d'aller à une époque très, très lointaine. Le but précis de la mission est de récupérer des informations sur l'emplacement d'un complexe forerunner possédant la faculté de déterminer la planète d'origine des forerunners.

Pour ce faire il devait accéder à la base de souvenir d'un ancien forerunner donc le corps avait été retrouvé, traversant le vide sidéral. Le corps ne possédait plus rien, à part quelques bout d'organes. Mais ça a suffit aux scientifiques pour reconstituer le patrimoine génétique de ce forerunner. C'est ce qui a permit d'en savoir plus sur leurs capacités physiques et intellectuelles. Mais une chose trouble les scientifiques. Une paire de chromosome n'existant pas chez l'homme et même sur n'importe quelle espèce connue. Des chromosomes qui sont en réalité une base de donnée de souvenirs.

Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment, mais aujourd'hui les scientifiques avaient besoin de lui et seulement de lui pour lire ces souvenirs. Plus précisément, il allait les vivre. Les revivre.

Le forerunner dont il allait revivre les souvenirs était, d'après ce qui avait d'indiqué sur son armure, qui soit dit en passant, était restée en très bon état, un membre très important d'un conseil régnant sur les forerunners.

Il s'installa sans poser de question dans le tube noir, glacial, lui et son hôte. Il allait entrer dans un univers qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprendrait pas mais qu'il verra et entendra à travers le corps d'un autre, sans avoir la possibilité de se mouvoir, ou d'inter réagir avec le corps de cette personne. Le tube se referma, il faisait sombre. Très sombre.

D'un coup, la lumière. D'abord blanche, puis grise, puis elle s'estompait. Il faisait nuit. Des lumières blanche scintillaient sur les bords de ce qui semblait être une route. Des vaisseaux volant à ras du sol la parcourait. Le ciel était vaste et très étoilé et quelques vents faisaient danser les feuilles des arbres environnants. La lumière de la lune venait parfaire cet environnement paradisiaque, propre et clair, comme si aucun nuage ne passait. Il était dans une de ces « voitures volante » et avançait tranquillement, sans bruit, vers une grande tour, dont une ville titanesque s'étendait au pied. Cette tour était entouré par des anneaux lumineux qui étaient au nombre de sept. Tous bleus. Et de nombreuses sentinelles voletaient autour de ce gratte-ciel.

A coté de lui se trouvait une femme. Il sut que c'était une femme car malgré une taille plus élevée, elle avait apparence humaine. Soudain une voix retentit

-Vous êtes bien arrivé ?

Seul lui semblait avoir entendu cette voix. Il lui répondit donc.

-Oui, tout va bien.

Il arrivait à parler, mais aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de la femme. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il était donc bien dans le corps d'un autre, et dans l'incapacité d'inter réagir avec l'environnement.

-Ok, vous allez être plongé dans ses souvenirs durant quatre jours. Au bout de ces quatre jours, normalement, vous aurez l'information capitale. Votre corps est actuellement cryogénisé, vous retrouverez l'entièreté de vos fonction en sortant et...

-Je m'en fout. Où suis-je ? Dans qui suis-je ? Que dois-je faire ? C'est ça qui m'intéresse. Dit il d'une voix froide.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes, ce qui crééa un blanc énorme soutenu par le silence de mort à l'intérieur de la voiture. Après une quinzaine de secondes, la voix reprit :

-Vous êtes sur une planète qui à été soufflée par l'explosion de son soleil. Ces souvenirs sont ceux de Calixtus Devaraja d'après la traduction. Vous devez simplement observer, attendre, comprendre, et retenir. Bonne chance, nous ne pourrons reprendre contact plus tard. A dans quatre jours.

L'ex spartan resta silencieux. La voix avait déjà cessé de parler depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Il n'avais plus qu'à attendre et apprendre l'histoire. Car l'histoire, il allait la vivre.

-Tout va bien...


	3. Distinction

Calixtus « roulait » tranquillement sur la toute nouvelle route qui avait été aménagée afin de faciliter le voyage des dirigeants. Il devait se rendre le plus vite possible au conseil car une urgente de type 2 avait été déclenchée. Malheureusement il était en plein diner avec sa femme, qui se renfrognait à côté de lui. Il avançait plutôt rapidement dans la pénombre, mais la route lumineuse éclairait vivement le chemin a suivre. Il accéléra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait et entrait dans le hall de la tour. Elle était réellement immense et tout les sols étaient fait dans un métal inconnu des humains, qui était parcouru de trait bleus lumineux. Calixtus avança dans une cavité près du mur plutôt large dans laquelle il était aisé d'entrer à 5. Il appuya sur un bouton et un petit bruit retentit. Il fut téléporté directement au sommet de la tour. Il fit un pas en dehors de la cavité qui était en fait la même en tout point et une sentinelle s'approcha de lui, sembla le regarder et se retira.

Il avança plus rapidement vers la salle de réunion qui se trouvait au centre du couloir circulaire faisait le tour de l'étage. Il s'approcha d'une porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement et tout les gens présents dans la salle se levèrent. Aucun ne parla, tous le regardait. Il leur fit signe de s'assoir et en fit de même.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il précipitamment.

C'est un Forerunner à sa droite qui lui répondit d'une voix calme et soutenue.

-Une forme de vie infectieuse à été détectée il y a peu sur une planète non loin d'ici. Nous craignons qu'elle ne nous atteigne.

-Comment ça ? Vous voulez faire la guerre ? Êtes vous fous ou simplement insensé ? La guerre est une stratégie barbare, nous nous contenterons d'observer.

-Mais..

-Que font t-ils ? Que sont ils ? Enchaina t-il sans écouter ce que son conseiller avait à lui dire.

-Eh bien on ne sait pas grand chose d'eux si ce n'est qu'ils ont décimé une planète entière de toute vie possédant une biomasse active suffisante pour les contenir. Heureusement, cette planète n'était pas habité par des êtres doués d'intelligence, mais pas des bêtes particulièrement massives.

-De biomasse suffisante ? Pour quoi ?

-Pour devenir leur hôte...

Il y eut un silence lourd sur la salle.

-Leur.. hôte ? Mais c'est ignoble.

Calixtus semblait avoir envie de vomir d'après son teint pâle soutenu.

-C'est pourtant le cas. D'après les spécialistes de l'infection envoyés sur place ayant ramené deux ou trois spécimens particulièrement belliqueux, il semblerait que cette forme parasitaire infecte des cadavres de préférence qu'ils ressuscite en intégrant le corps. Ils ouvrent le corps, et injecte, par le biais d'une forme parasitaire dites de forme infection, des spores dans le corps de la victime afin de remplacer son ADN par un ADN se leur espèce. L'infection se fait très rapidement et est imparable. Si on se fait toucher, on meurt et on est sous le contrôle de ces... choses.

-C'est vraiment horrible... Mais pourquoi cela nous concerne t-il ?

-En fait, ces parasites n'adoptent pas que le corps, mais toutes les fonctions neurales de son hôte. Par conséquent, ils peuvent devenir très intelligents s'ils nous infecte et peuvent connaître toutes nos stratégie et...

-Quoi ? Et quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi avoir déclencher cette alerte si personne n'a été infecté ?

-En réalité... les scientifique ont été surpris pas l'évolution rapide de l'un d'eux et... il sont morts.

-Comment ça ?

-Trois scientifiques ont été infecté par ce que nous appelons le flood. Ils sont actuellement en liberté.

-Ce qui vent dire...

Il y eut un instant pendant lequel Calixtus réfléchit, les yeux dans le vide, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait tellement la gravité de cet évènement était importante. Il se leva soudain et lança d'une voix autoritaire plusieurs ordres en direction de ses hommes à une vitesse telle qu'ils étaient incompréhensibles car notre homme. Mais cela importait peu, le chef avait compris que la situation était grave et qu'il fallait réagir vite.

Après avoir donné tout les ordres au conseil, donc à tout les dirigeants des différents milieux, il s'avança vers un mur. Il écran apparut alors, bleu comme les rayons lumineux autour. Mais l'écran n'avait pas de consistance, ou du moins il n'était pas palpable et tout semblait passer au travers, sauf les mains de Calixtus. Il appuya sur un bouton et une voix retentit.

-Que puis-je pour vous Devaraja ?

-Didact, je veux que tu réunisse tout tes forces militaires de type 124 et plus vers un point.

-Par force 14, vous entendez supérieur aux Exécuteurs ? Ces forces sont limités et je n'en possède que 6 en tout.

-C'est ça.

-pas de sentinelles ? Ni d'exécuteurs ?

-Non.

-Confirmez vous l'envoie de 6 soldats de la garde noire sur la planète RCPTR-g2 ?

-Je confirme.

-Cela va être un véritable massacre.

-Didact.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Mettez deux milliard de sentinelles de côté pour la mission FT2X.

-FT2X ? Onyx ? Je croyait..,

-Faites ! Au revoir.

Il appuya sur un autre bouton qui eut pour effet d'éteindre la console. Puis il fit un quart de tour et repartit vers la téléportation. Une fois arrivé en bas il retourna à sa voiture, où sa femme l'attendait un peu trop patiemment et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Deux jours plus tard, Calixtus était dans un vaisseau d'observation orbitale au dessus de RCPTR-g2 et étudiant le comportement de ces floods qui grouillait par milliers en dessous. Leur origine reste encore inconnue. RCPTR-g2 ou Raxacoricophalapatorius est une planète tellurique que les forerunners ont habitée jadis. Ils l'ont déserté en raison de l'atmosphère de plus en plus toxique. Ce fut la cinquième planète qu'ils durent abandonné dans leur histoire. Cependant elle restait vivable par certaines espèce. Un bruit sourd s fit entendre suivi du bruit significative d'une porte qui s'ouvre et une voix apeurée e fit entendre.

-Ils sont entrés dans le vaisseaux !

L'homme s'évanouit, une plaie béante dans le dos. Il y eut alors un grand silence dans la salle d'observation. Un silence qui dura près de 10 secondes, pendant lesquelles tout les forerunners présents ne savaient pas quoi faire. Puis d'un coup, quelqu'un couru vers la sortie. Il s'était levé très vite et avait couru vers la porte très rapidement. C'en était impressionnant comme la peur avait pu motiver cet homme de cette manière. Il était désormais hors de vue du silence de mort qui régnais là où était Calixtus.

Il se passa quelques secondes, puis il y eut un cri, puis plus rien. L'homme revint. Mais ce n'était plus un Forerunner, il était différent. Le teint verdâtre et les entrailles à l'air. La tête sur le côté et les bras devant, semblables à de long câbles d'acier. Il sauta sur une personne. Celle ci mourut sur le coup.

-EVACUEZ ! cria soudainement Calixtus

Il fit de grands gestes, allant des passagers terrorisés vers les modules de largages. Une fois tout le monde à bord, ils partirent tous. Mais un grand bruit sourd fit tilt à Calixtus. Il regarda par le hublot et vit ce qu'il attendait impatiemment depuis une heure, les soldats de la garde noire étaient enfin arrivés.

-Toujours à se faire désirer Didact...

Les soldats de la garde noire était en fait de robots immense, terriblement fort et totalement invincibles. Ils faisait près de cent kilomètre de haut, quatre vingt dix de large, et ressemblait à une rose boule noire lorsqu'ils sont repliés. Mais lorsqu'il sont réveillés, ils prennent une forme indescriptible, formée de très nombreux pics blancs sortant de partout. Un armement puissant leur permettait d'attaquer avec prêt d'un million de tirs d'armes différentes en même temps. Ils éteint extrêmement intelligents et étaient capables de détruire une planète entière rien qu'avec un seul tir, qui se concentrait en leur « ventre », en plein milieu et se symbolisait pas un fin filament bleu-vert. Mais ils avaient un point faible, que seuls quelques rares scientifique connaissait. C'était en réalité un défaut techniques, il réagissaient très mal à un mot. Le nom de leur planète d'origine. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le nom de leur planète d'origine n'était répertoriée nul part.

Soudain, Calixtus eu une vision d'horreur. Il saisit son module de transmission et appela le dirigeant de la section scientifique des forerunners. La réponse fut immédiate.

-Qu'y a t-il monsieur ?

-Les scientifiques parasités, qui étaient t-ils ?

-C'est que.. on ne volait pas vous alarmer..

-VOUS AVEZ OSÉ ME CACHER UNE INFORMATION AUSSI CAPITALE ?

-Je m'excuse monsieur, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grave.

-Ça l'est.

Et il raccrocha. Il se retourna et regarda les soldats de la garde noire. Ils avait déjà détruit l'observatoire et se rapprochait de RCPTR-g2, dont ils avaient reçu l'ordre de la réduire en poussière. Une lumière bleuâtre se concentrait dans leur ventre.

-Merde... pestiféra Calixtus.

Les soldats de la garde noire explosèrent d'un coup. A cause de leur ouïe infaillible et de toutes leur compétence de traque à longue distance. Les floods savaient parler. Une longue tentacule verte, ressemblant vaguement à une tentacule de flood attrapait les débris de robot et les ramenaient à la surface de la planète.

-C'est.. énorme !

Une voix sinistre et glaciale retentit alors dans le petit vaisseaux de largage, le faisant trembler de toute part.

-Je vous veux,... je vais creuser ...vos tombes.

La voix était très lente et mesurée, extrêmement grave. Tout les deux mot se trouvait une pause sinistre dans laquelle le fossoyeur creusais ses mots.

Calixtus Devaraja passa en slipspace. Il avait une annonce importante à faire... Il a bien fait de demander la construction d'Onyx. C'est essentiel, en dernier recours.

-Je le sens pas...


	4. Adjudant Reflex

C'est une semaine plus tard que des forerunners revinrent du laboratoire de recherche des scientifique de renommée universelle avec les résultat de leurs recherche. Le laboratoire avait en effet été entièrement dévasté et était occupé par des floods belliqueux, ce qui empêchait l'avancée des recherches. Heureusement, le labo fut mis en quarantaine, ce qui a eu pour effet de stopper leur expansion sur la planète où vivait Calixtus et ses congénères. Il fallu une semaine aux sentinelles pour débarrasser l;a zone de toute vie floodienne, de manière à poursuivre les recherches des résultat des défunt scientifiques. Par chance, les floods n'avaient pas touché à l'unité de contrôle servant de stockage de donnée de ces fameux résultats. Les chercheurs actuels purent donc monter un dossier en bonne et due forme sur les floods. C'est à ce moment que la vérité apparu. Elle fut dévoilé lors du grand conseil.

La salle était presque vide, seuls deux scientifiques, Calixtus et son bras droit était présents. Les chercheurs racontait donc ce qu'ils savait sur les floods, à commencer par la façon dont ils occupait un corps et le résultat sur l'écosystème.

-Lorsqu'ils contaminent un lieu, ils déposent des « œufs » dans tout leurs environnement. En dix jours, ils remplissent de ces œufs la salle du conseil et en vingts jours, c'est le bâtiment entier qui serait contaminé. Dans ces œufs, il y a plusieurs dizaine de floods dits de forme « infectieuse », ce qui a pour but d'accélérer la contamination de l'environnement. Ils peuvent également contaminé la moindre petite plante, mais elle ne sera pas utile si ce n'est pour pourrir encore plus leur environnement et dégager une odeur nauséabonde extrêmement désagréable.

-Y a t-il un moyen de faire revenir une personne à l'état normal ? Demanda Calixtus.

-Actuellement non. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, puisqu'ils détruisent le code génétique de l'infecté dans sa quasi-totalité. Répondit un des deux chercheur d'un ton désolé.

Calixtus semblait réfléchir.

-Y a t-il un moyen de les détruire, de les tuer ?

-Directement oui, une fois la forme infectée, si le corps est détruit il ne peut plus être parasité. Mais s'ils prennent possession d'un milieu, c'est installable à condition de détruire la planète, car ils la contaminent jusqu'à la moelle progressivement. Mais là, ils ont contaminé un vaisseau entier, je pense que...

Une voix retenti dans la salle.

-Ils ont atteint RCPTR-g3. Le vaisseau dérive encore.

-Bonjour Didact, dit Calixtus sans regarder l'écran. Ils ont touché terre ?

-Oui.

-Bien, lance le projet Onyx.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'écran et y inséra une puce.

-Qu'est ce que... Le projet Halo ? Vous... mais vous êtes fous ?

-C'est le seul moyen. Appelle moi le Concepteur.

-Bien.

Personne dans la salle ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Calixtus se retourna vers les personnes présentes.

-Je ne peux rein vous dire du plan de contre attaque au cas où vous seriez contaminés par la flood.

-On comprend.

-Bien. Juste une question, si on retire la nourriture du flood, est-ce qu'il sera stoppé ?

-En principe oui, puisque sa nourriture lui permet de s'étendre. Vous ne voulez pas...  
>-Disposez.<p>

Les trois personnes présentes restèrent là sans bouger un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer.

-Monsieur, nous avons déployé toute une flotte pour les stopper, s'ils essaient de passer ils périront. Affirma le bras droit sur le départ.

-Peu probable.

-Comment ça ?

-La planète RCPTR-g3 est habitée par les Strimike. Des êtres plus qu'intelligent jouant plus sur la stratégie que sur la force brute. S'ils sont contaminé, nous allons perdre cette bataille.

-Ils le sont déjà monsieur. Dit un des deux chercheurs, un téléphone à la main.

-Le projet Onyx vise à protéger le monde bouclier.

-Le monde bouclier ?

-Oui le monde bouclier.

Voyant que Calixtus ne voulait pas en dire plus ils disposèrent tous. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sorti de la pièce, le Chef s'assied sur son fauteuil et fit descendre un petit écran du plafond. L'écran apparaissait lentement, il était de couleur bleue. Une fois totalement sorti de son emplacement, il se mit à tourner sur lui même pour atteindre une vitesse incroyablement élevée. Peu à peu les lumières de la pièce s'éteignait, laissant Calixtus seul dans le noir presque complet. Presque car des petits points bleutés apparaissaient en suspension dans les airs. C'était le petit écran qui les faisait apparaître peu à peu et après une dizaine de seconde, la pièce était devenue un plan de l'univers. Toutes les étoiles, les planètes et les diverses galaxies étaient répertoriée. Même si les Forerunner n'étaient pas allé dans toutes les galaxies présentes sur le plan, ils n'en savait pas moins leurs existence et leurs compositions. Un zoom eut lieu sur la galaxie qu'on pouvait assimiler à la voie lactée. Sept points rouges apparurent alors dans tout l'espace de cette galaxie. En s'approchant de plus près on pouvait distinguer des anneaux.

-Didact, où est le concepteur ?

-Il arrive, il arrive. Lui répondit la voix dans l'ombre.

-Qu'il fasse vite.

Calixtus faisait tourner un des sept anneaux dans sa main et l'observait avec attention. Soudain une voix plus aiguë que celle de Didact résonna dans la pièce.

-Me voilà Excellence.

-Qu'est ce que ceci ? Demanda l'intéressé au Concepteur.

-Des Halos.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-C'est une arme de destruction massive. Cela fait presque cinquante ans que je travaille dessus et j'ai enfin l'occasion de la mettre en place.

-Quand je t'avais demander de concevoir une solution je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi brutal.

-C'est en dernier recours. En fait cette arme détruit toute forme de vie pensante dans toute la galaxie s'ils sont tous activés.

-Même..

-Oui même nous.

-Où est l'intérêt ?

-Protéger nos descendants et la vie en général dans notre galaxie. Je sais que le monde bouclier est prévu à la base pour...

-Non, on ne l'utilisera pas pour nous protéger.

Il fit une pause d'une ou deux secondes avant de reprendre.

-C'est très bien ce que tu nous a fait là, et si on péris tous.. oui... très bonne idée, bravo. Mais je vois une faille. Comment les activer ? Un par un ?

-En fait les Halos sont des anneaux dont la face intérieure est habitable. Ils sont actuellement en construction, mais d'ici cinq ans on pourra y installer des défenseurs.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

-C'est vrai. J'avais pensé à un système de reconnaissance orale, étant donné que les floods ne parlent pas...  
>-Au contraire, ils parlent. Je pense que.. il faut que si nous les utilisons ils puissent être réutilisés par la suite. J'ai une meilleure idée. Fais en sorte que pour les activer il faut une clé. Et cette clé serait de l'autre côté de l'anneau. Bien gardé par des sentinelles et autres Exterminateurs.<p>

-Mais les floods pourraient la prendre non ?

-D'où les défenseurs.. et une reconnaissance d'ADN. Oui fait ça, si l'ADN n'est pas similaire au notre, la clé serait inutilisable. Tu peux faire ça ?

-absolument. Je.. je vais y travailler.

-Travaille aussi à un moyen de les activer tous en même temps.

-J'ai une idée !

Didact venait d'annoncer cette phrase avec une fougue peu commune pour une Intelligence artificielle. Calixtus se retourna vers l'écran via lequel Didact parlait.

-Quelle est elle ?

Didact sembla réfléchir un long moment puis il reprit la parole.

-Une arche. Une infrastructure géante en dehors du champs d'action des halos. Arche de laquelle on pourrait placer un certain nombre d'être vivants à préserver de l'explosion pour les redistribuer ensuite un peu partout sur la galaxie.

-Bien vu, Concepteur …

-J'y travaille déjà. C'est possible, mais il me faudra beaucoup, beaucoup de moyens.

Une forme rouge de la taille d'une géante gazeuse apparut tout a coup sur l'hologramme à l'extérieur de la galaxie. Le Concepteur avait déjà estimé la forme la plus adaptée à son travail qu'était porter diverses formes de vie sur les planètes. Il avait même estimé qu'il était possible de faire reconstruire les halos qui seraient sans doute détruits.

-Voilà. La construction devrait être terminée d'ici dix ans environ.

-Très bien.

-Autre chose ?

-Oui. J'avais pensé à quelque chose. Il faudrait une intelligence artificielle particulièrement poussée sur chaque Halo afin de guider les procédures d'activation et de gérer les infrastructures. J'avais penser à créer des IA telles que vous deux, mais en plus poussées, armée et mobiles.

-Un monitor !

-Comment ?

-C'est un de mes nombreux projets, répondit le Concepteur, il s'agit d'un petit robot volant armé d'un laser de type 58 pouvant intégrer une IA. Cela pourrait convenir ?

-Montre moi sur l'hologramme.

La carte de l'univers disparu soudain, laissant apparaitre un robot de forme ronde avec un œil bleu en son centre et arborant le symbole du concepteur. Il voletait tranquillement dans la pièce.

-Voilà, il se recharger ses batteries à la lumière dégagée par les lampes. Une exposition le recharge entièrement et il possède une autonomie de mille ans. J'ai déjà programmé un IA copiée sur moi-même avec quelques ajouts de vos gênes cervicaux, il a votre caractère et votre mémoire et mon Intelligence multipliée par cent environ. Je 'lai déjà implanté. Je pense qu'il pourrait s'occuper de l'arche non ?

-Vous m'étonnerez toujours Concepteur, j'ai bien fait de vous programmer. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Je pense que nous pouvons déjà l'identifier non ?

-Déjà fait également.

Calixtus émit un gloussement faisant office d'interrogation.

-00 Adjudant Reflex.. je pensais faire monter les numéro d'identification de chaque monitor en base 7. Étant donné que vous êtes le 7ème souverain de la grande coalition Forerunner de la 5ème ère de Phénix.

-Faites.

Puis il se leva, éteint l'hologramme, les deux postes des IA et sortit tranquillement de la pièce. Tout était allé si vite. Ils devait essayé de repousser la menace floods le plus vite possible, sans quoi tout le monde allait périr. Mais il avait besoin d'encore une chose, maintenir la préservation de son espèce après l'explosion des halos et protéger les donnés concernant le 1er souverain de la 1ème ère de Phénix, car seules elles contenait les informations sur leur origine. Il pensait à tout cela en sortant de son bâtiment. Puis il sortit enfin de l'immeuble plein d'enthousiasme.

-On va gagner cette guerre !


	5. L'Eden

C'était loin de ça, bien loin. Mais savait il ce qui allait se produire par la suite ? Savait t-il ce qui allait lui arriver ? Pas à lui seul, mais à toute la population. Savait t-il ? Non j'en doute. Il ne peut pas savoir, la confiance qu'il porte en sa technologie est telle qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien. Savait t-il que c'est sa propre technologie qui allait le mener à sa perte ? C'est inimaginable.

-INIMAGINABLE !

…

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, criant ce mot encore et encore.

-Inimaginable, inimaginable, inimaginable.

Il était torturé, il ne savait pas où il était. Il marchait en rond, répétant ce mot « Inimaginable, inimaginable ». Il s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux, la tête dans ses mains. Il tournait de plus en plus vite, puis se cognait contre les murs. Il criait de plus en plus fort « INIMAGINABLE ! INIMAGINABLE ». Il courait dans tout les sens, rentrant dans les barreaux du lit, il s'arrachait la peau. Il était couvert de sang, tout allait bientôt se terminer. « C'EST INIMAGINABLE ! INIMAGINABLE ! ». Ce qui allait se produire, il le voyait, il le sentait, il était fou, il ne l'était pas, qu'en sais-je, mais il était en sang, des lambeaux de peau trainant au sol, il ne sentait rien, rien. « Inimaginable, inimaginable ». Il se cogna une dernière fois contre le mur avant de tomber sur le dos, par terre. Le sol était rougeoyant, reluisant de son sang et de sa chair. Il se retourna et rampa vers la porte, fermée. Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Il perdit connaissance.

Soudain une lumière violente entra dans la pièce. La porte était ouverte et une ombre scindait cette lumière, une ombre familière, de la forme d'un homme. Un Forerunner.

-Je vous avait dit de le surveiller ! S'exprima t-il violemment à une autre personne.

-C'est ce que nous avons fait, nous 'lavons surveiller. Il n'était en aucun cas demander de l'en empêcher. Qui plus est, nous sommes payer pour l'empêcher de sortir, pas pour l'empêcher de rester ici, à jamais ou non. Rétorqua un second.

-Ça s'appelle le bon sens ! S'exclama le premier. Sortez-le de là !

-Bien monsieur. Acquiesça à troisième.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, saisit le personnage par les bras et l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente, beaucoup plus lumineuse et spacieuse.

-Je ne comprend pas Éminence, pourquoi avez vous besoin de ce fou ? Demanda soudain l'un des deux gardes.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Répondit t-il simplement. Sortez !

Les deux gardes sortirent alors de la pièce, laissant Calixtus et l'autre Forerunner seuls. L'autre avait un regard tel qu'on savait immédiatement toutes les épreuves qu'il a pu subir. On sentait toute sa vie couler à travers es diverses veines apparentes. Il lui manquait des bout de chair un peu partout sur le visage et sur le torse, mais cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Il respirait difficilement cependant, ceci étant dû à l'intense activité qu'il a subit ces dernières heures.

-Il t'as contacter ? Le questionna subitement Calixtus après l'avoir longuement observé.

L'autre ne répondit rien, il se contentait de regarder d'une manière plus que féroce notre chef. Il semblait y avoir une haine profonde, bien cachée cependant à travers la rancœur. Il était qui plus est ébloui par cette vive lumière, ce qui lui changeait de la prison sombre dans laquelle il était depuis près de deux ans.

-Ah oui tu as oublié comment on parle. Raisonna judicieusement Calixtus. Comment va t-on faire...

Il se retourna, réfléchissant à un moyen de le faire communiquer quand soudain.

-Je sais...

Sa voix était rauque et hachée, elle était méconnaissable et semblait être un râle plus qu'une voix. Calixtus se retourna, s'approcha de lui un sourcil levé, signe d'étonnement.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Je sais...

Il détourna le regard, regardant le mur bleuté d'à côté. Calixtus le regardait d'une manière étrange, comme s'il savait que l'autre savait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas savoir. Il s'approcha de lui doucement, se pencha et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Dis moi ce que tu sais ! Ordonna t-il.

L'autre semblait réfléchir profondément.

-BIBLIOTHÉCAIRE ! DIS MOI !

L'autre daigna alors lever les yeux et prononcer des mots.

-Je sais... où.. .ils sont... combien.. ils sont... ce... qu'ils font... ce... qu'ils sont... pourquoi..ils sont... Je sais.. tout.. sur eux.. sur lui... Je sais... qui il est.. lui...

-Qui lui ?

-Lui !

-QUI LUI ?

-Le fossoyeur !

Il y eut alors un silence de mort. Un silence si pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un silence de mort. Calixtus semblait atrocement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Le notre ? Dit il soudain d'une voix presque éteinte.

-Le notre... répondit l'autre, simplement, calmement.

-C'est... impossible ! Se résigna Calixtus. Il est mort !

-Il s'est.. refait.

-Où ?

-Là où nous sommes né.

-L'É...

Calixtus tourna les talons et s'avança vers la porte. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était fou, complètement fou. Après quelques pas chancelant, il se retourna et lança au Bibliothécaire. :

-Tu reprend du service demain.

Le soir même, Calixtus retourna à son bureau. Le voyage à l'asile des réfugiés traumatisé l'ayant bien marqué. Il se devait de tout dire à Didact. Il alluma alors le moniteur et eu un visuel sur le signe de Didact.

-Bonjour Calixtus. Que me vaut votre appel ?

-Où en est l'avancement des anneaux.

-Étrangement, c'est terminé.

-Comment ? Je croyais que a prendrait dix ans !

-C'est le cas, mais grâce à une nouvelle technologie découverte par le concepteur, les anneaux ont été achevé aujourd'hui, à 26h28. A savoir qu'il n' sont pas encore opérationnels puisque l'arche n'a pas été terminée.

-D'accord...

-J'ai appris que le Biblio revenait. C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il sait quelles espèces sauver.

-Les portails et les vaisseaux clé, c'était son idée non ?

-Oui.

-Tout s'explique. J'ai une question.

-Quelle est elle ?

-Si le monde bouclier échoue, nous n'aurons pas de descendants c'est ça ?

-C'est bien cela.

-Vous n'avez même pas prévu d'en sauver grâce à l'arche.

-Non, si nous devons périr, nous périrons, c'est comme ça.

-D'accord, mais... vous me cachez quelque chose.

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce ?

Calixtus réfléchit longuement avant de répondre, il ne savait pas que dire, ni comment le dire.

-Tu te souviens de Aristae Gravemind ?

-Les dirigeant de Gtpx-2 qui nous a trahi et à ensuite disparu dans le vide sidéral ?

-Oui. Eh bien... tu te souviens de son métier premier, avant d'être dirigeant.

-Euh oui...

-Celui qui dirige les floods prend le nom de Fossoyeur.

-C'est.. comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais la vérité est là, telle quelle.

-C'est... inimaginable.

La porte s'ouvrir à la volée et une figure très haute entra dans la pièce. S'avançant à grand pas vers Calixtus qui l'avait déjà reconnu.

-Je t'avais dit demain.

-Hem.

-Déjà sur pied apparemment Jouer la comédie n'a jamais été ton fort.

-Salut Biblio' ! S'exclama Didact.

-'lut. J'ai déjà choisi... 7 emplacement de portails.

-Bien ça suffira je pense. Dit Calixtus.

-Oui. J'en ai mis un où tu sais.

-Ah. Et que compte tu sauver là bas ? Il n'y a rien.

-Je ne compte sauver personne, juste des animaux. Je comptait surtout y mettre deux monitors chargés de transmettre notre ADN a des espèce présentes sur la planète au moment venu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour nous préserver.

Didact s'exclama alors.

-Je ne comprend pas, de quelle planète parlez vous ?

-Tu n'as pas deviné ?

-Non.

C'est le Bibliothécaire qui répondit.

-De l'Éden bien sûr.

-Mais.. je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite après notre départ !

-C'est le cas. Mais elle reste une planète robuste et s'est refaite. Cela fait longtemps que je la surveille

-Oui mais.. tu aurais pu nous le dire !

-Non, car sinon beaucoup de gens y aurait migré et elle serait de nouveau perdue. J'espère que nos successeurs auront l'occasion de la préserver. Elle est tellement belle... Didact, tu as finit de monter le monde bouclier et.. bah Onyx ?

-Oui c'est fait.

-Je crois que de toute façon on n'y rentrera pas. L'univers en à finit de nous. Il est temps de céder notre place.

-On laisse tout ? On abandonne ? Après tout les effort apportés ?

-Écoute, on a pas le choix, notre dernière mission est de supprimer les floods et notre ami Aristae. Après, nous en auront fini.

-Et les anneaux ?

-Dès que l'arche est terminée, active les.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Je sais que de nombreuses vies vont périr, mais si on ne fait pas ça, elle vont se faire recycler en parasite. Je pense que c'est mieux de les tuer de cette manière. Alors ne discute pas. Dès que l'arche est terminée, active les anneaux.

-Compris... dit Didact à contre cœur.

Calixtus de retourna vers le Bibliothécaire et lui demanda. :

-Quels monitor compte tu envoyer sur l'Éden ?

-Deux monitor fraichement sortis de mon laboratoire il y a deux ans. Il n'ont jamais servi mais sont déjà remplis de notre ADN. Je préparais cette mission à ton insu jusqu'à c que tu me fasse enfermé à cause de mon contact avec Aristae.

-Leurs nom ?

-Adam et Eve.

Notre Spartan eut a peine le temps d'enregistrer cette information qu'il se réveilla. Il était dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'est endormi, dans ce tube noir et bleu. Il était ouvert et au dessus, un scientifique le regardait et faisait des test d'aptitude à la réactivité. Lorsqu'il eut fini, notre ex-spartan se leva brusquement, supportant un mal de dos effroyable et des courbatures un peu partout sur le corps. Mais malgré tout il fit quelques pas vers le général. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le jaugea méchamment du regard avant de lancer d'une voix agressive.

-Vous vous en fichez de savoir d'où viennent les forerunners, ce que vous vouliez, c'était savoir d'où l'on vient. Et qui plus est, supprimer toute religion ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Cela va faire près de quatre ans que les humains croient en un dieu. Et vous voulez tout leur supprimer ? Vous êtes fous.

-Mais désormais nous savons d'où l'on vient. La religion ne sert plus a rien.

-C'est insensé, pourquoi... et pourquoi m'avoir choisis moi d'abord ?

-Parce que vous êtes le plus apte.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que vous avez fait parti du projet Spartan-II. Vous êtes un rescapé James-024, vous êtes le dernier. Et il s'est avéré que les produits -aujourd'hui disparus avec le Docteur Halsey - qui vous ont boosté ont aussi augmentent sensiblement votre ADN forerunner. C'est pour ce la que vous êtes le plus apte.

-Et pourquoi avoir tout arrêter maintenant ? Nous aurions pu..

-Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps. Cela fait quatre jours que vous êtes cryogénisé vous le savez ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire perdre le temps de nos peu de scientifiques compétant dans de telles ignominies de guerre telles que celle ci. Nous savons déjà ce qui c'est passé.

-Non vous ne savez rien ! Que saviez vous de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant ? Rien ! Rien et Rien ! Je veux y retourner.

-Votre famille vous attends, retournez le voir et au revoir.

-Je veux y retourner ! Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'amis, pas de métier. Je n'ai pas de vie ! Et je trouve que celle de.. Calixtus est bien plus intéressante que la mienne. Sa vie est très importante puisque au final, c'est lui Dieu. C'est lui et .. je veux savoir. Je vais savoir.

Le général sembla réfléchir et fini par trancher.

-Bien, faites le entrer de nouveau la dedans et abandonnez le quelque part, nous avons besoin de place. La vie de Calixtus dure encore cent dix sept ans, vous allez être cryogénisé pendant tout ce temps là. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et j'attends votre rapport sur mon bureau dans cent dix sept an, même si je ne serais plus là. Compris Spartan ?

-Compris...


End file.
